Update Archive
An Archive of updates made to the Great War. This may take a while. The numbering system is based on the the posts of Timolas. The first number is the number of which update it is for him, and the second is determined by how many posts after Tim's preceding post the update is. Since that's a fucking insane system I no longer have the interest in holding to, I just did a unintelligible bulk archive. Updates *Great War of Lordaeron Wiki:Bulk 1 *Great War of Lordaeron Wiki:Bulk 2 *Great War of Lordaeron Wiki:Bulk 3 *Great War of Lordaeron Wiki:Bulk 4 *Great War of Lordaeron Wiki:Bulk 5 *Great War of Lordaeron Wiki:Bulk 5.5 *Great War of Lordaeron Wiki:Bulk 6 *Great War of Lordaeron Wiki:Bulk 7 Volume One: Pre-War to Fenris Summit *Update Archive/0 **Update Archive/0/1 *Update Archive/1 **Update Archive/1/1 **Update Archive/1/2 **Update Archive/1/3 *Update Archive/2 **Update Archive/2/1 **Update Archive/2/2 *Update Archive/3 **Update Archive/3/1 *Update Archive/4 **Update Archive/4/1 **Update Archive/4/2 **Update Archive/4/3 **Update Archive/4/4 *Update Archive/5 **Update Archive/5/1 **Update Archive/5/2 **Update Archive/5/3 **Update Archive/5/4 **Update Archive/5/5 **Update Archive/5/6 *Update Archive/6 **Update Archive/6/1 ***Update Archive/6/1/1 **Update Archive/6/2 **Update Archive/6/3 **Update Archive/6/4 **Update Archive/6/5 **Update Archive/6/6 *Update Archive/7 **Update Archive/7/1 *Update Archive/8 **Update Archive/8/1 *Update Archive/9 **Update Archive/9/1 **Update Archive/9/2 *Update Archive/10 **Update Archive/10/1 **Update Archive/10/2 **Update Archive/10/3 **Update Archive/10/4 *Update Archive/11 **Update Archive/11/1 **Update Archive/11/2 **Update Archive/11/3 **Update Archive/11/4 *Update Archive/12 **Update Archive/12/1 **Update Archive/12/2 **Update Archive/12/3 *Update Archive/13 **Update Archive/13/1 *Update Archive/14 **Update Archive/14/1 **Update Archive/14/2 *Update Archive/15 *Update Archive/16 **Update Archive/16/1 **Update Archive/16/2 **Update Archive/16/3 *Update Archive/17 **Update Archive/17/1 **Update Archive/17/2 **Update Archive/17/3 *Update Archive/18 **Update Archive/18/1 **Update Archive/18/2 **Update Archive/18/3 **Update Archive/18/4 **Update Archive/18/5 **Update Archive/18/6 **Update Archive/18/7 *Update Archive/19 **Update Archive/19/1 **Update Archive/19/2 **Update Archive/19/3 *Update Archive/20 **Update Archive/20/1 **Update Archive/20/2 **Update Archive/20/3 **Update Archive/20/4 *Update Archive/21 **Update Archive/21/1 **Update Archive/21/2 **Update Archive/21/3 **Update Archive/21/4 **Update Archive/21/5 **Update Archive/21/6 **Update Archive/21/7 **Update Archive/21/8 **Update Archive/21/9 **Update Archive/21/10 **Update Archive/21/11 **Update Archive/21/12 *Update Archive/22 **Update Archive/22/1 *Update Archive/23 **Update Archive/23/1 **Update Archive/23/2 *Update Archive/24 **Update Archive/24/1 **Update Archive/24/2 **Update Archive/24/3 **Update Archive/24/4 **Update Archive/24/5 **Update Archive/24/6 **Update Archive/24/7 **Update Archive/24/8 **Update Archive/24/9 **Update Archive/24/10 **Update Archive/24/11 **Update Archive/24/12 **Update Archive/24/13 **Update Archive/24/14 **Update Archive/24/15 **Update Archive/24/16 **Update Archive/24/17 **Update Archive/24/18 *Update Archive/25 **Update Archive/25/1 **Update Archive/25/2 **Update Archive/25/3 **Update Archive/25/4 **Update Archive/25/5 **Update Archive/25/6 **Update Archive/25/7 **Update Archive/25/8 **Update Archive/25/9 **Update Archive/25/10 *Update Archive/26 *Update Archive/27 **Update Archive/27/1 **Update Archive/27/2 **Update Archive/27/3 **Update Archive/27/4 **Update Archive/27/5 **Update Archive/27/6 **Update Archive/27/7 **Update Archive/27/8 **Update Archive/27/9 **Update Archive/27/10 **Update Archive/27/11 *Update Archive/28 **Update Archive/28/1 **Update Archive/28/2 *Update Archive/29 **Update Archive/29/1 *Update Archive/30 **Update Archive/30/1 **Update Archive/30/2 *Update Archive/31 **Update Archive/31/1 **Update Archive/31/2 **Update Archive/31/3 **Update Archive/31/4 *Update Archive/32 **Update Archive/32/1 **Update Archive/32/2 *Update Archive/33 **Update Archive/33/1 **Update Archive/33/2 **Update Archive/33/3 **Update Archive/33/4 **Update Archive/33/5 **Update Archive/33/6 **Update Archive/33/7 **Update Archive/33/8 **Update Archive/33/9 **Update Archive/33/10 **Update Archive/33/11 *Update Archive/34 **Update Archive/34/1 **Update Archive/34/2 **Update Archive/34/3 **Update Archive/34/4 **Update Archive/34/5 **Update Archive/34/6 **Update Archive/34/7 *Update Archive/35 **Update Archive/35/1 *Update Archive/36 **Update Archive/36/1 **Update Archive/36/2 *Update Archive/37 **Update Archive/37/1 **Update Archive/37/2 **Update Archive/37/3 **Update Archive/37/4 **Update Archive/37/5 **Update Archive/37/6 **Update Archive/37/7 **Update Archive/37/8 **Update Archive/37/9 **Update Archive/37/10 **Update Archive/37/11 **Update Archive/37/12 **Update Archive/37/13 **Update Archive/37/14 **Update Archive/37/15 **Update Archive/37/16 **Update Archive/37/17 **Update Archive/37/18 *Update Archive/38 **Update Archive/39/1 **Update Archive/39/2 **Update Archive/39/3 **Update Archive/39/4 *Update Archive/39 **Update Archive/39/1 **Update Archive/39/2 *Update Archive/40 **Update Archive/40/1 **Update Archive/40/2 *Update Archive/41 **Update Archive/41/1 *Update Archive/42 **Update Archive/42/1 *Update Archive/43 **Update Archive/43/1 **Update Archive/43/2 **Update Archive/43/3 **Update Archive/43/4 **Update Archive/43/5 *Update Archive/44 **Update Archive/44/1 *Update Archive/45 **Update Archive/45/1 **Update Archive/45/2 **Update Archive/45/3 *Update Archive/46 **Update Archive/46/1 *Update Archive/47 **Update Archive/47/1 **Update Archive/47/2 **Update Archive/47/3 **Update Archive/47/4 **Update Archive/47/5 **Update Archive/47/6 **Update Archive/47/7 **Update Archive/47/8 *Update Archive/48 **Update Archive/48/1 **Update Archive/48/2 **Update Archive/48/3 *Update Archive/49 **Update Archive/49/1 **Update Archive/49/2 **Update Archive/49/3 **Update Archive/49/4 **Update Archive/49/5 **Update Archive/49/6 **Update Archive/49/7 **Update Archive/49/8 **Update Archive/49/9 *Update Archive/50 **Update Archive/50/1 **Update Archive/50/2 *Update Archive/51 *Update Archive/52 **Update Archive/52/1 *Update Archive/53 **Update Archive/53/1 **Update Archive/53/2 **Update Archive/53/3 *Update Archive/54 **Update Archive/54/1 **Update Archive/54/2 *Update Archive/55 **Update Archive/55/1 **Update Archive/55/2 **Update Archive/55/3 **Update Archive/55/4 **Update Archive/55/5 **Update Archive/55/6 *Update Archive/56 **Update Archive/56/1 **Update Archive/56/2 **Update Archive/56/3 *Update Archive/57 **Update Archive/57/1 *Update Archive/58 **Update Archive/58/1 *Update Archive/59 **Update Archive/59/1 **Update Archive/59/2 **Update Archive/59/3 **Update Archive/59/4 **Update Archive/59/5 Volume Two: Post-Fenris *Update Archive/60 *Update Archive/61 *Update Archive/62 *Update Archive/63 *Update Archive/64 *Update Archive/65 *Update Archive/66 *Update Archive/67 *Update Archive/68 *Update Archive/69 *Update Archive/70 *Update Archive/71 *Update Archive/72 *Update Archive/73 *Update Archive/74 *Update Archive/75 *Update Archive/76 *Update Archive/77 *Update Archive/78 *Update Archive/79 *Update Archive/80 *Update Archive/81 *Update Archive/82 *Update Archive/83 *Update Archive/84 *Update Archive/85 *Update Archive/86 *Update Archive/87 *Update Archive/88 *Update Archive/89 *Update Archive/90 *Update Archive/91 *Update Archive/92 *Update Archive/93 *Update Archive/94 *Update Archive/95 *Update Archive/96 *Update Archive/97 *Update Archive/98 *Update Archive/99 *Update Archive/100 *Update Archive/101 *Update Archive/102 *Update Archive/103 *Update Archive/104 *Update Archive/105 *Update Archive/106 *Update Archive/107 *Update Archive/108 *Update Archive/109 *Update Archive/110 *Update Archive/111 *Update Archive/112 *Update Archive/113 *Update Archive/114 *Update Archive/115 *Update Archive/116 *Update Archive/117 *Update Archive/118 *Update Archive/119 *Update Archive/120 *Update Archive/121 *Update Archive/122 *Update Archive/123 *Update Archive/124 *Update Archive/125 *Update Archive/126 *Update Archive/127 *Update Archive/128 *Update Archive/129 *Update Archive/130 *Update Archive/131 *Update Archive/132 *Update Archive/133 *Update Archive/134 *Update Archive/135 *Update Archive/136 *Update Archive/137 *Update Archive/138 *Update Archive/139 *Update Archive/140 *Update Archive/141 *Update Archive/142 *Update Archive/143 *Update Archive/144 *Update Archive/145 *Update Archive/146 *Update Archive/147 *Update Archive/148 *Update Archive/149 *Update Archive/150 *Update Archive/151 *Update Archive/152 *Update Archive/153 *Update Archive/154 *Update Archive/155 *Update Archive/156 *Update Archive/157 *Update Archive/158 *Update Archive/159 *Update Archive/160 *Update Archive/161 *Update Archive/162 *Update Archive/163 *Update Archive/164 *Update Archive/165 *Update Archive/166 *Update Archive/167 *Update Archive/168 *Update Archive/169 Category:Updates